


To heal a leg

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatised Ladybug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hawkmoth, Injury, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, New York, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, based after new york, evil Ladybug, prewritten, small character roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: She moved her hand up to cup his face, watching as he leaned into her touch.She wouldn’t let this love stay unrequited, she’d solve this curse and her broken heart by falling wholeheartedly for Chatnoir, she wasn’t going to slow down. He owned all of her heart, he just had to fall for Marinette.Or: An angsty heart leads to her leg being injured with a permanently active Akuma in it, she's walking on a ticking time bomb now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. I beg you.

She was so confused, betrayed by her own feelings and last of all heartbroken. It hurt to breathe, laugh and love, it hurt so much. Marinette had wanted New York to give her clarity like Luka had also hoped for. Instead it made it much worse, it made the ache in her chest grow. “I just want Adrien, I love him…I really do love him Tikki.” She cried, her pillow absorbing all of her tears. Marinette didn’t know how she expected to settle for sweet hopeful Luka, not when her heart was hurting THIS much for Adrien, was it too late though? She’d given him up to Kagami, “not like I had a chance anyhow…” the girl sighed.

“Marinette. You did a brave thing trying to let go of Adrien, I understand it hurts but it will always hurt less as you push through. And you are the strongest person I know! This confusion will be gone in no time!” Tikki chirped as she buzzed around her guardian with concern filling her small body. They’d been back for a week, she had thought Marinette was fine, New York was a week ago. Instead her Ladybug had officially broken the night before.

“You think it’ll get better?” Marinette croaked out, pushing herself up into a sitting position she rubbed her horribly red and swollen eyes, looking up at Tikki with that hopeful glint that the Kwami adored.

“Yes and it has too! You’re going to be late to school Marinette!”

“Erghhh…Why a breakdown before school? Stupid emotions.” Grumbled the bluenette, standing up, Marinette dragged herself to her bathroom to be greeted with a blotchy eyed and snotty mess in the mirror.

“I look pretty hot for a depressed girl.”

* * *

Getting to school was a bit of a trek when you were constantly fighting in your head, Tikki sat quietly in Marinette's hand bag happily munching on her morning sugar cookie. The girl in question had hastily put her hair into her signature pony tails and spent a good ten minutes washing away the evidence of her morning break down to slip into her normal good natured bubbly facade. Apparently that wasn't even enough because Alya seemed to have the power to pick up on Marinette's broken heart so early in the morning.

Her best friend descended the steps in front of her school once she spotted her, “Hey girl! You were running late, I asked if I could wait back for you in case something was wrong,” she explained, genuine concern filling her honey coloured eyes, “I seem to be right about something wrong, you hanging in there Marinette?” she then asked, moving to rest a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Marinette dragged her eyes from Alya's hand to meet the reporters eyes, “Yeah! Good as new, not that I was broken before....heh...” Marinette awkwardly forced out followed by a blinding smile.

“How long have I known you?” Alya quipped raising a sceptical brow at her friend.

“Forever?” Squeaked out Marinette.

“Mhmmmm...That's why I know you're lying...We don't have to talk about it Mari but you don't need to lie to me of all people, I'm here to support you every step! Even if that means keeping Adrien at 'friend' distance.” Alya finished, quoting the word friend with her fingers which caused Marinette's heart to pang in pain at the word.

“You're right...Let's just get to class. We're ten minutes late now.”

“Sure thing girl,” as she replied back to that, Alya reached down and grabbed Marinette's hand in her own, a subtle gesture of comfort.

“Welcome to class girls, glad to see you could make it.” the girls were greeted, by their new substitute as they entered, Marinette squeaked a little bit in response as all eyes turned to her, she quickly made her way to her desk already missing the warmth of her best friends hand. Alya gave her a reassuring smile, _'you've got this girl'_ she would have said otherwise before sitting next to her boyfriend.

Pulling out her books and needed stationery Marinette almost screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder, “Good morning Marinette, it's good to see you,” the root of all her problems and pain whispered behind her. Her heart clenched at the greeting, forever feeling more empty by each passing minute, _why did they have to be friends? Why did I have to give up my happiness? Why am I selfless?_ Marinette bitterly thought, she sent a quick forced smile over her shoulder at Adrien who was sat next to Kagami who seemed to frown in response to her smile, because _I'm Ladybug that's why_ she answered herself.

* * *

Adrien was being too nice.

Adrien was being incredibly too nice.

It was killing her, it was making her resolution of falling out of love impossible. She was going to be akumatised at this rate. It started in the morning with the greeting, she had spent the rest of the lesson drawing absolutely anything and everything. But after that Adrien had asked to come to lunch with herself, Nino and Alya, of course they all said yes. He had then offered to carry her bag, which sure he was being friendly, her shoulders could always use the rest from carrying those heavy books around. But he then brought up New York, not just New York but the dance they shared together. The dance that kept haunting her aching heart as she fantasized about how warm Adrien's hands had been on her body, he had left a blazing hot trail wherever he touched her, Marinette was pretty sure there would be fireworks if they just kissed.

“You looked so beautiful in that moonlight,” the model had said breaking her out of her thoughts. “T-t-thank you.” Marinette croaked out, suddenly self-conscious of everything, she tried to look up at Alya, tried to signal the girl for help, but her friend was too invested in whatever her boyfriend was excitedly talking about. Instead she sped up her pace hoping Adrien wouldn't match her, of course he did. Of course. “I don't know how you're still single Mari you're one of my prettiest friends,” the boy mused. _Was he doing this on purpose? Let me fall out of love with you, please,_ she internally begged. “I guess no one can contain this wild beast” she quipped back, dramatically flicking her pony tails over her shoulders. Finally reaching their lunch table Marinette quickly slid as far as possible from Adrien as she could, she sat right next to Alya taking Nino's spot, instead of helping her this made it worst, Adrien decided to sit right in front of her, still chuckling from her comment with his gorgeous emerald eyes sparking with happiness. “You really are something Mari.” He paused, a small smile crossing that handsome face, _the handsome face of her friend, he is your friend, he does not love you, fall out of love now Marinette!_ “Say, did you want to get some ice cream after school?”

“No. Go with Kagami Adrien.” Marinette suddenly demanded, panicking on the inside, this seemed to catch Adrien off guard, he looked at her questionably a frown forming on his face, Marinette could feel the burning gaze of Alya and Nino on her now. _You're doing the right thing, be selfish protect and yourself she thought._

“Why can't I go with you Marinette, I want to go with you? Kagami is busy.” The boy hastily replied with nothing but confusion and a bit of hurt evident on his face.

“Oh so I'm second choice? When, when Kagami isn't around?” the bluenette snapped back, unintentionally but at the end of her rope. _Just leave me alone._

“What's gotten into you Marinette? I am trying to be nice!”

“Well you're not! You're not.....Not being nice. Not to me at least. You're going to get me akumatised at this rate Adrien!” She yelled back, her eyes beginning to well with tears, Adrien shrunk back in his seat, nothing but hurt was evident now. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

Marinette decided now, now was the time to convey her feelings, Nino and Alya had stayed silent and no one else was around their eating area, it was her and Adrien. “Just let me fall out of love with you Adrien! Is it that hard for you to stop being selfish? To stop leading me on when you have K-kagami. Is it that hard for you to stop breaking my heart.” She cried, tears were now falling down her face but a weight had left her shoulders. She needed this, needed to say this. “I just want space Adrien, away from you. Until...” she whispered off.

“Until when Marinette?” it was Adrien’s turn to cry now, he looked absolutely distraught but seemed to hold on.

“Until I no longer love you.”

* * *

Marinette hastily declined a call from Alya for what would have been the hundredth time that day, she leaned back on the wooden bench she'd decided to take over in what would be a rare secluded spot in the busy city of Paris, Ladybug had stumbled across this small park once, since then it had become Marinette's go to for when she wanted to be left alone. The clouds were so white and looked incredibly fluffy as the crystal clear blue sky shone through them, almost being too bright for her to look directly at. Her fingers lazily traced the grooves with in the wood of the bench she occupied, her nails just barely getting caught in them.

The small fight her and Adrien had rang in her head, replaying over and over again no matter what she tried to think of, “Marinette....You love me?” he had questioned much more calmly then Marinette had been moments before. “ **Loved** , you Adrien.”

She didn't get to see his reaction, nor hear what he was about to say, her small body was shaking from adrenaline and her fight or flight instinct started screaming flight. Alya had tried to catch up to her, tried to calm her down she had tried her hardest. But it was something Marinette did not need, she didn't need the speech, didn't need the begging to listen to him and didn't need the comfort. The moment she was out of sight, she simply turned into Lady bug and swung away from her problems, _usually she used Ladybug to swing towards them_ , the girl thought with a small amused smile on her face.

Tikki had been so good to her, she didn't say a word when they de-transformed, took her snacks quietly and let Marinette stew in her thoughts and her overwhelming emotions, and that's all she'd been doing the past hour. Stewing.

_Maybe I could just change schools, No that wouldn't be fair on Alya. Maybe he'll just learn and leave her alone now._

Sighing she wrapped her arms around herself, a comforting gesture she'd always do but this time it felt like a lifeline. She slid her eyes shut and took a deep breath in, trusting of Tikki to keep an eye out for any Akuma's or weirdo's whom may be lurking about.

“I wish I could stop holding myself together...I wish someone could take some of this weight off my shoulders...” her eyes began to burn from tears, she could feel her nose begin to get stuffy as her strongest emotions bubbled up in her. Two years, two years she had been in love with him and waited patiently for him. Sure she never told him, sure he never knew but he clearly had a type and it wasn't her. It was someone strong-willed and intelligent, someone who wasn't a stammering mess, someone like Kagami, _at least his father approves of her._

Once again her phone began to ring. It sent a loud obnoxious vibration throughout the entire bench, “Marinette?” snapping her eyes open she held up her phone to pale at the name 'Adrien' _what does he want? Why is **he** calling?_ No matter how much she wanted to ignore him she couldn’t, he hadn't exactly done anything wrong, _except lead you_ on a voice quipped. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and answered the call, not planning on talking but to listen, she was already being charitable.

“Marinette?”

“Talking.”

“Oh...Marinette...About what you said back there-”

“Don't.” She immediately croaked out followed by a sniffle, she began crying. Her heart throbbing with pain and she felt sick to the core.

Adrien sighed on the other end, she could hear him thinking loudly and trying to think of what to say, _you called me, you do the talking._

“I never meant to lead you on...Mari.”

“No one ever does.” The bluenette dejectedly sighed, she's too kind to not be led on and walked over, this was her fate. Her fate was to always not be a choice, always _give up._ _Unless I'm Ladybug...Atleast then I get Chatnoir. But you don't love him_ , a voice reasoned.

“I can't help my feelings Marinette! You're being immature.” This time the model snapped at her, _Ouch. No this was good._

“Is that everything?” she asked, swallowing down another round of tears. Tikki moved to hold one of her fingers, forever being too small to hold her hand, but even at the simple touch her finger warmed up from the Kwami and a small wave of comfort washed over her, she sent a small strained smile over to Tikki who hugged her finger closer.

“Is this the end of our friendship? I don't love Kagami, but I don't....I don't love you Marinette.”

She thought, _is it? Can a simple break occur and they go back being buddy-buddy? No, impossible they're both too hurt._

Mustering up the courage she pursed her lips, “Yes Adrien....I think it is. Thank you for being my friend. G-goodbye.”

“Goodbye...M-marrinette,” His voice croaked, _he must be crying._

The silence that filled the space once they hung up hit her all at once, like a gunshot directly into her heart. She toppled over, almost squishing Tikki, shoved a hand in her mouth and just screamed. Screamed as if she was being murdered because her insides were. And she hoped as she broke down right now onto her bench that Hawkmoth would give her a break, and he seemed to be doing so as no butterflies approach her during her cry.

Even though she knew he didn't love her. It was the most painful thing to hear him declare it.

Adrien Agreste did not love Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And he never would now.


	2. Fear

She startled awake at two in the morning, screaming heard from outside with the loud noises of destruction echoing after it, “Akuma” she tiredly mumbled.

“Tikki” her red little bug friend flew up, sleep still evident on her face followed by a small pathetic yawn.

“Spots on.”

Ladybug leapt off her balcony and directly towards the early morning Akuma, “who's even up this late to make someone mad?” Ladybug scowled.

Landing with a soft 'thump' Marinette stilled her spinning yo-yo to evaluate what they were having to face, it was a disgusting looking Akuma, one that resembled every monster you could think of, holding a large stamp within its claws, “there's the weapon”.

“I AM THE FEAR. LET ME EXPOSE YOUR DEEPEST FEARS, FIRST ONES FREE!” The Akuma declared a sick twisted smile falling on it's lips.

Marinette began to swing her yo-yo, ready to get closer when a tumbling black mass hit her from behind, knocking her over, she could feel the hot trail of grazes on her skin form, looking up she was met with Chatnoir who looked apologetic, “What was that!?” she yelled out, quickly getting up.

“Sorry Ladybug, rough day. I wasn't looking where I was going.” He sheepishly replied, but all puns were lost on him, she noticed how red his face was under the mask, _had he been crying?_  
  
“It's fine but we need you paying attention to defeat this Akuma.”

“Of course milady, what do we have?”

“Apparently 'The fear', looks like the stamp is the weapon, I haven't seen it in action yet but it's got something to do with revealing fears” she mused watching the creature storm away.

Nodding at her Chatnoir leapt away towards the creature, following suit Marinette swung her yo-yo into battle.

“GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” the creature declared upon spotting Ladybug and her faithful kitty.

“Never Hawkmoth!” the bluenette screamed back.

  
“Chatnoir you know what to do!” she quipped at her Kitty before calling for her Lucky Charm with the plan of finishing this fight early, a sling shot landed in her hand. _Kinda useful._

Apparently though Chatnoir was not in sync with her like normal, because he was still just staring, “Chat! Distract, what are you doing?” she questioned gesturing to the creature currently causing mayhem.

“Oh sorry..I was distracted”

“Well snap out of it! We have a job to do!”

She looked around wondering what she was meant to slingshot before noticing the stamp again, _I need to sling shot that out of its hand! It's a weapon and holds the akuma!_

“Hey The Fear!” Chatnoir yelled catching the monster's attention.

“I used to have an irrational fear of obstacles...” he paused and made a show of jumping over some rubble in his way, “But then I got over it!”

Marinette inwardly sighed at the joke but immediately focused on the stamp, as the villain turned its attention to Chatnoir.

_One chance Marinette, just knock it out of it's hand and Chat will take care of it_ , she picked up a broken piece of building debris to arm herself and locked onto the stamp closing one eye and poking out her tongue, an annoying habit, she took aim. And shot.

It hit the stamp out of The fears grasp and sent it sliding directly towards Chatnoir who was not paying attention.... “Chat!” she yelled angrily. He snapped out of his trance and looked towards the stamp, but it was too late. Marinette wasn't paying attention to the creature coming towards her, she didn’t realise as she angrily watched her partner fumble to meet the stamp in time, the Akuma plucked it back up and grabbed her by her leg.

“Put me down!”

It's grip tightened in response, significantly as it held her upside down, a loud crack sounded in her leg and a sharp horrible pain flooded her senses, “ahhhhh” she screamed, now crying.

“Ladybug!”

“Let's see your fear shall we?” mused the Akuma as it pressed the burning hot stamp to her now broken leg.

_Being unloved_ showed up on her exposed calf, The Fear laughed at this, “Pathetic little hero wants some love” it sneered, dropping Marinette she landed on her back hard, another scream left her lips as pain pumped throughout her entire body and for some reason her heart clenched, “this is the power” she croaked out as she lived through every rejection in her life, every moment of not being loved and every ache and heart break, she was going to pass out.

And she did, the pain and heart ache caused her body to go into shock and she passed out.

“Ladybug!” Her body was being shaken, pain rushed through her right leg, so much pain.

“Come on wake up please!” someone cried out, she could feel rough claws on her shoulders. _Why does it feel like my hearts been torn out?_ She wondered.

Her eyes fluttered opened to be met with the night sky and Chatnoirs face. “Oh goodness, I'm so so sorry,” he tried to pull her in for a hug but a flash of anger filled her core, Marinette shoved her partner off her. “No! You let me get hurt! You failed me Chat!” he paled at her words, nervously bit his lip and fumbled with his ring.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I have a lot going on” he tried to reason, each word cracking.

“There's never an excuse to not be ready at being a hero, you drop your baggage before you transform Chat!”

“I defeated the Akuma though! You just need to lucky charm it all away my lady.”

A sigh passed her lips, _he wasn’t getting it_. She sat up carefully, pretty sure her back was to be bruised forever now. And tried to stand, the moment she moved her right leg, a blinding pain coursed throughout her body, she let out a small scream and quickly dropped back down, tears evident on her face. “Lb! Let me help you stand!”

“No Chat! Let me.” She paused, exhaled and looked back at him, “let me lucky charm this away, okay?” _if it works, the Akuma and moth itself were destroyed._

“Lucky charm!” Marinette yelled throwing the slingshot in the air, she watched as a wave of ladybugs washed over the city and the mess around her, but for some reason avoided her entirely. _Great._

The branding of 'being unloved' was still proudly displayed on her broken leg, Chat seemed to choose to ignore it, looking nervously at her.

“I need to get to a hospital Chat, and then, then I don't want you coming back to your hero duties until you get over whatever it is making you an incompetent partner”, she seethed out, not wanting to hurt her partner but wanting him to know how serious she was being.

“But lady-.”

“I'm sorry you're right, you're injured because of me I'm sorry, just please don't leave me.”

“I can't lose someone else, please.” He begged, his eyes were glassy and she could feel the burning hot tears falling onto her suit.

“You haven't lost me but I need time to breathe, time to heal.” _I've also lost someone else today._

Solemnly he nodded, scooped her up into a bridal hold which caused her to hiss in pain and stayed quiet.

“Off to the hospital we go.” Was the final thing he would say to his lady for a while.

* * *

She had taken the rest of the week off. Four days to lay around her room all day. Her parents had babied her the entire time, she was just lucky they were somehow too oblivious to put two and two together when they had found out an Akuma had broken her leg and branded her.

Her leg now sat in a plain pink cast going past her knee, she'd have four to eight weeks to spend in it. Tikki had been a darling the entire time helping her out when she could. Soothing Marinette whenever the branding would start pulsing a disgusting feeling throughout her body and cause her to cry. “I think it's still active Marinette,” Tikki had noted one afternoon with concern lacing every word.

_That’d be a her problem. She is the guardian after all._

Alya had contacted her a few times to catch up on everything, her dear sweet friend had been like a mother to her, bringing food and flowers over, keeping her entertained and not mentioning **_him_**.

Marinette finished her breakfast, soaking up the sweet warmth it put in her empty belly and kissed them both goodbye.

“Please be careful sweetie," Sabine called after her, Marinette looked back at her mum and gave her a soft smile and continued on her way to school, getting used to her crutches, luckily Alya met her halfway.

* * *

School wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Everyone was kind except Lila who snorted at her pink cast when her fellow classmates began to beg to sign it. By the end of the day it had almost everyone's signatures including Chloe’s. Almost everyone’s.

Adrien hadn't acknowledged all her day, and it was great, what she wanted but it hurt. And for some reason it had those words engraved on her leg throbbing painfully, “ergh" she groaned out between clenched teeth when it began. “Marinette” she heard called out in his voice. Ignoring it, she clutched her leg and gave a strained smiled to the class who all stared questionably, “just my leg. Sorry guys.”

“You right dudette?” Nino queried behind her, she noticed the subtle lean Adrien did, trying to listen closer without being caught. “Yeah...Of course Nino...Just not having a good time.”

Her words were heavy and felt heavier to say.

* * *

She spent her early evening sitting on her balcony, leg propped up on a chair and just stared blankly at the stars. She released a built up sigh, easing into her seat. For the first time in days she felt at peace. Things were looking up for the hero.

“Purrincess?” a familiar voice, the voice of her companion suddenly spoke out catching her attention, she whipped her head around to see Chat perched curiously on the balcony railing.

“What happened to your leg?” he questioned, jumping down to plop in front of where Marinette was seated. _He seems off? Seems nervous even. She did yell at him._ Shaking her head, she offered a timid grin, “that Akuma from a couple of nights ago got me, guess Ladybug couldn't heal everyone.”

“That's strange...It should've.”

Gulping nervously, Marinette rubbed at the back of her neck anxiously. She would have lied. Should have. But she had a feeling her kitty went to the same school as her. And if he did he'd catch on to the lie.

Whatever he thought though seemed to disappear, “y'know milady actually broke the exact same leg. You two are so similar.” He grinned out, amusement dancing around his glowing green cat eyes.

Paling a little bit the bluenette chuckled nervously, “weird right?”

“What brings you here Chat?” Marinette asked, quickly changing the topic. She observed as Chat dropped his smile into the saddest face she had ever seen on him. Guilt welled in the pit of her stomach. _Did I do that? Did I take my anger out on him?_

“My father is out of town for the next month, my house is incredibly lonely and I've lost someone important this week. I wanted...No I **needed** to come see you Marinette, you're my purrincess after all.”

“I'm sorry Chat, I've also lost someone close to me, and now I've broken my leg and I've kind of forgotten how to be happy at the moment...I can't believe I was at my happiest two weeks ago at New York,” she replied sadly. Moving to sit up a bit because she had started slouching, Marinette hissed in pain at disturbing her leg and the forever throbbing mark.

“You were at your happiest two weeks ago? What made New York so special?” queried the curious cat trying not to cringe at the girl’s discomfort.

Sighing sadly, Marinette contemplated telling Chat her boy problems. _Was it right?_ She told him four days ago she needed space right after Adrien, _he doesn't know that though._

“There's this boy I am- WAS in love with. We spent the entire trip together, talked on the plane he even thanked me and we danced in the moonlight above the city. It was **so** dreamy.”

She paused and locked eyes with Chat who listened intently.

“Everything felt right, everywhere he touched I felt hot, I bet if we kissed there'd be sparks. It was just perfect.” She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she continued, “unfortunately he was unintentionally leading me on. It hurt's a lot but he doesn't love me, he's declared it...I made the decision this week to just let him go...Block him out.”

As she said this, she swore she saw a flash of anger on Chat's face before he recomposed himself to a more neutral look.

The cat in question, audibly gulped he fidgeted with his ring nervously trying to compose what to say.

“What about this boy? What about how he feels Marinette?” He softly mumbled out.

Frowning a bit Marinette thought about what she had done. _Sure it was unfair and he didn't mean too. But she never got to protect herself._

“I know it's a bit immature and mean to do Chatnoir. I'm aware, but I can’t keep hurting myself, I'm always selfless. After all I'm an ‘everyday Ladybug', Adrien...Adrien has support, he has Kagami and Nino, I'm sure I'll figure it out after all he can't help his feelings. He doesn't love me and that's it.” A sharp burning sensation began to burn in her calf at that last part, she could almost feel the exact words throbbing in her flesh. “Argh" she hissed out, grasping at her cast.

“Marinette are you okay?” Chat stood up confused and scared for the girl, “I'm fine...just...just some aches,” she groaned out.

They fell into a weird silence as Marinette recovered from her wound, her heart felt heavy from it and a ball of dread was now sitting in her stomach. _What was this?_

Chat was first to break the silence seeing her slowly perk up again. “I bet Adrien just said what he had too Marinette. He's probably really confused right now...A bit lost.”

“How would you know that?”

“N-no idea actually. I just think if I was in his spot....Not that I **am** him. I'd f-f-feel that.....Yeah." The hero quickly rushed out looking everywhere but Marinette.

“Hmm” she hummed back looking thoughtful.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for five years, had a wave of depression and just gave it up. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> This fanfic has been pre-written so there is an ending, no teasing and disappearing. I will of course beef up some chapters as I post them but for now everything is here. Please be nice.


End file.
